The subject matter described herein generally relates to simulating objects in contact scenarios. More particularly, the subject matter described herein relates to simulating objects, such as cloth and solids, realistically in complex contact scenarios while maintaining geometric safety, physical correctness, and computational progress.
Robust simulation of complex contact scenarios is critical to applications spanning a wide variety of areas, including for example graphics (training, virtual worlds, entertainment, et cetera) and engineering (product design, safety analysis, experimental validation, et cetera). Contact response is the part of the simulation that handles high-speed impact and resting contact. Challenging scenarios involve dynamics with frequent and distributed points of contact, interaction with sharp boundaries, resting and sliding contact, and combinations thereof. Useful resolution of these scenarios requires consideration of the fundamental issues of geometric safety, physical correctness, and computational progress. However, providing a method to ensure appropriate geometric safety, physical correctness and computational progress has proven difficult for a variety of reasons.